


[Podfic] The Dead Forest

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Historical New York, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recently defrosted Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers vs the 21st Century, Steve Rogers vs the subway, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of hansbekhart's 'The Dead Forest'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve taken down the elevated line, and without it the Bowery stretches wide and open like a razed country, smelling like nothing in particular, quiet and peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Dead Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dead Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708989) by [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart). 



Title: The Dead Forest  
Author: hansbekhart  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:14:58  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Dead%20Forest.mp3)

 

The song used is 'The Quiet' by Troye Sivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [hansbekhart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
